


Sweet Tooth

by Curly_Addiction



Category: kevedd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Addiction/pseuds/Curly_Addiction





	Sweet Tooth

Kevin always had a sweet tooth. Typical, considering that his father worked at the candy factory, so he always had plenty of sweets to eat. It was a miracle that he never had so many cavities (only three to this day) and that his blood sugar was never an issue to worry about. He liked all of it: taffy, mints, gummies, jawbreakers...-- but oh chocolate! How Kevin loved chocolate. Smooth, rich, creamy, chocolate was the absolute best.

When Kevin saw it online, it was too good to be true. It looked tasty, and it was promised to be great. He started looking up different ways for it to be done, acceptable temperatures and different ways to get it on without being too messy. In the end he decided that the best measure to take was to melt it under low heat and to brush it on with a pastry brush.

Getting Edd to go along with it proved to be harder than Kevin imagined, but he managed to convince him. Now his boyfriend lay before him, nude and flushed. Kevin reveled in the sight before him, biting his lip and he ran his hands up and down his lover’s sides. He only had his boxers on, his groin joining Edd between his legs.

“Kevin,” Edd looked up at his lover, “should we really be doing this? It is so unsanitary.” His eyes held some uncertainty in them, but were mixed in with lust.

Kevin chuckled as he bent forward to capture Edd’s lip in a kiss. It started slow but ended up sloppy and tongue-twisted. He bit Edd’s lower lip and grinned.

“It’ll be fun babe. Just let loose and get a little dirty tonight. I promise you’ll like it.” Kevin looked at Edd and saw that lust had completely glazed over his eyes. Kevin sat up on his knees and picked up the little pot from the nightstand. He stirred the contents around with the pastry brush, to make sure it was still gooey and smooth. Lifting it up he brushed a small dab of sweet, melted chocolate onto the back of his hand. It was comfortably warm, not hot enough to burn skin. Kevin licked the dab on his hand, locking eyes with his boyfriend. Edd could only bite his lip in anticipation.

Kevin stirred the chocolate, looking over Edd’s perfectly lithe body. Edd was his canvas, and Kevin wasn’t sure where to start. The athlete picked the brush from the pot again and decided that a good place to start would be his chest. Kevin brushed rich chocolate onto pale skin, earning a hiss from Edd. It wasn’t that it was too hot, but rather that the sudden change in temperature was a bit startling for Edd. It was also pleasurable. Kevin proceeded to make creamy swirls and waves on his lover’s body, the warm chocolate tingling his skin and making Kevin’s mouth water. 

The red-head put the brush back into the pot, and then proceeded to lick up the sweet cocoa trails. He started at Edd’s hip, and followed that sweet trail up to his stomach, then to his chest. Edd left nipple had been coated with plenty of chocolate, and Kevin made sure to lick up every last bit there. Edd’s sweet sighs and moans egged his boyfriend to keep going. Kevin finished the trail up Edd’s neck and to his ear. He nibbled on his earlobe, whispering, “you like that, baby?”

Edd could only nod, lost in the sensations his body endured. His cock stood up fully, begging to be touched. Kevin smiled against Edd’s neck, leaving bites and bruises here and there. He reached down and stroked Edd’s cock, earning a soft moan from the brunette. He was slow, painstakingly slow, but when Kevin had his fun and left his lover’s neck and collarbone riddled with love bites, he sat back up and stirred the chocolate with his free hand. Loading it up, Kevin lifted the brush and held it over Edd erect cock, watching as the creamy confection trickled down and covered it in delicate strings and globs. 

Edd stifled a moan, the feeling of warmth causing shivers to go up his back. Kevin smirked as he put the brush back into the pot and repositioned himself to lick up the small, sweet, strings on his favorite treat. The moans that escaped Edd’s lips gave Kevin the incentive to take his boyfriend’s cock in fully. Something between a ragged breath and a wispy moan escaped Edd’s lips, and his hands went down to grasp at soft red hair. Kevin bobbed his head, enjoying each and every sound the brunette made. But soon enough, Kevin couldn’t take it anymore and left his boyfriend’s cock with a loud pop.

He reached over to the nightstand again, this time picking up the bottle of lube and a condom. He took of his boxers, slid the condom on, and covered his cock and his boyfriend’s hole with plenty of lube. Kevin slid one finger into Edd, then another and proceeded to prep him. The sweet moans that left Edd’s lips were music to Kevin’s ears and soon enough they were ready. Kevin pushed Edd’s legs up over his shoulders and positioned the head over his hole. Kevin then slid in, both boys letting out one, long deep moan as Kevin’s length completely went in.

Kevin’s started out in a slow and steady rhythm, with Edd having no trouble meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts with his own. The red-head had his hands on either side of Edd’s head, giving him better leverage as he sped up. The brunette’s moans intensified, and Kevin enjoyed watching him squirm underneath him. He reached down and captured Edd’s lips in a deep kiss, quickly becoming sloppy and full of lust. Their tongues tangled as Kevin pounded into his lover.

Edd was in complete bliss. His vision foggy, his body numb, his mind focusing only on the pleasurable sensations that ran up his spine. A tight, coiling feeling was starting to form in his lower abdomen and Edd knew that he was close. Kevin only had to see how red and flustered Edd was to know that it was time to give him sweet release. The athlete took a moment to reposition himself and aim for the dork’s prostate. As soon as that was done Kevin pounded into Double Dee hard and fast, holding onto the dork and moaning loudly.

“Ke-Kevin I---- AHHH!!~” Edd wasn’t able to warn him soon enough as he came onto their stomachs. Kevin grinned widely, it always filled him with pride to make the normally composed Eddward melt into putty in his arms. Kevin had slowed down enough to allow Edd to enjoy his orgasm, but as his boyfriend milked his cock Kevin groaned low and released himself into the condom inside of Edd.   
After both boys rode out their orgasms, Kevin slid out and pulled off the condom, tying it up and going to the bathroom to throw it away. When he returned he brought with him a wet towel and proceeded to clean up his boyfriend’s stomach. After cleaning him up Kevin picked up the pot from the nightstand and sidled into the bed with Edd.

Edd rested his head on Kevin’s broad chest, basking in the afterglow of sex. Kevin dipped a clean finger into the still warm chocolate and brought it up to the brunette’s mouth. Edd sucked in the red-head’s finger and tasted the rich cocoa. Kevin had a soft grin on, his dork looked so cute doing that.

“Kevin,” Cyan eyes looked up to forest-green orbs, “as enjoyable as this was, I think it would be ideal if you were to refrain from indulging in sweets. I fear you may develop cavities or that your blood sugar will rise drastically.”

Kevin snorted as he brought up his finger covered in chocolate and plopped it into his mouth. After licking it clean Kevin looked his lover dead in the eye. “Babe, you know I have a sweet tooth.”


End file.
